Kalphite Queen/Strategies
}} This guide has strategies for both the regular and exiled version of the Queen, as there is no significant difference in the fight rather than increased stats and minions. Players who wish to fight her should not take her lightly. She is level 333/356 (regular and exiled respectively) and therefore very difficult to kill and can hit very high and rapidly. Recommended stats would be 70+ Attack, 70+ Strength, 70+ Defence and 70+ Ranged. 37 Prayer is a must, although 43 is recommended. It is recommended to bring a summoning familiar with you. This can potentially be a fighting familiar (iron/steel titan) to aid you in the battle or a beast of burden (spirit terrorbird/war tortoise) to carry extra supplies. However a healing familiar such as the unicorn stallion is said to be more useful. Suggested items *2-3 dreadnips per kill can be useful. They can deal up to 800-900 damage and poison for up to 400 damage, which will last even after she changes shape, and stun the queen, which will make standing inside the queen a temporary safespot when you need to heal. Dreadnips can't hit through the queen's prayers, so their combat style has to be changed accordingly. *super antipoison - The queen herself doesn't cause poison, but the guardians do. Only needed by lower-level players. *Two ropes to access the lair (only for your first time) *Super/extreme set or an overload potion. *Prayer potions/super prayers/prayer renewals/super restores *One click teleport for emergency reasons (such as the ectophial or teleportation tablet). *Food to heal yourself (generally the best available, such as rocktail, sharks, manta rays, or tuna potatoes) *Two attack styles: Melee for first form and Magic or Ranged for second form. *Keris dagger paired with Desert amulet 3 if hard Desert tasks have been completed. *A black mask/slayer helmet/full slayer helmet for extra damage (ONLY if kalphites are the player's Slayer task.) If you have completed As a First Resort..., then using the spa pool at Oo'glog before going to the hive can be very useful, as the spas boost both Prayer and life points and give unlimited amount of run energy for a time. The battle Regular Queen On the way to the Kalphite Queen, the player(s) may get poisoned from the two Kalphite guardians outside the entrance to her hive and the ones in the hive. The poison does not do much damage, but it would be best to either kill them or slip past them to avoid any damage. The two guardians inside the queen's room do not spawn in the boss instance. The regular Queen has 40,000 life points for each form. On her first form, she is immune to magic and ranged attacks, so attack her with melee. Once her first form's health depletes to 0, she will shed into her second form. The second form is immune to melee attacks, and must be attacked with ranged or magic. However, Verac's set could be brought along to bypass the protection however that passive has since been removed on Verac's, although this is only recommended on Legacy Mode due to the effect only activating with auto-attacks. For both forms, if she is near the cocoons on the sides they will burst and release one Kalphite worker; they will try to attack you if possible. Although weak, she will spawn an immense amount of workers which will swarm the player. Exiled Queen On the way to the Exiled Kalphite Queen, the player(s) will get attacked by an initial room containing Exiled kalphite soldiers and Exiled kalphite paragons, then when transferring to the next room which contains the entrance, be attacked by Exiled kalphite guardians and Exiled kalphite marauders. Using Protect/Deflect Magic is recommended to reduce some damage. Once inside, the fight is very similar to the regular Queen, but with a few differences. First, the Exiled Kalphite Queen's stats are slightly higher than the regular Queen; all of her combat stats are 5 levels higher than hers, so her damage output will be a bit higher. She also has 10,000 more life points for each form, resulting in a slightly longer kill. Like the regular Queen, she also has assistance, although in the form of two guardians and marauders, which deal extra damage against you as the fight progresses. To reduce some of the damage, lure the guardians to an area where you can still attack her, but avoid damage from them. Solo method The Kalphite Queen can be soloed with 70+ stats and gear. Players with near-maxed stats will require little to no food. Bring at least super potions (overload and extreme potions highly recommended), and Piety/Turmoil. Bring melee and one other combat style. Void armour is also very effective, as a maxed player using Overload potions and Turmoil/Anguish/Torment with Soul Split, as well as tier 80+ weaponry, can almost completely heal off her. As always when attempting dangerous battles, bring a one-click teleport like a teletab. A typical high-levelled player might bring the following equipment: Both forms: Recommended Equipment - Hybrid (Range and Melee) *As previously stated, Void armor can be used for both forms as long as you feel you can outhit the attacks with Soul Split on. *Warpriest armour is also a good hybrid alternative if you wish to have more defense than with Void armour. Inventory: *Super Prayer/Prayer potion/Prayer renewal *Overload *Teleport to House *Rocktails, and pack your BoB with these too *Scrolls for summoning familiar *Dreadnips Team method The Kalphite Queen can be fought effectively in teams of two. The tactic is to stand each player on opposite sides of the Queen; one in front of her and one behind her. This is done for two reasons: 1) She has to turn 180 degrees to damage either of you, so she will rapidly turn between you, and thus hitting you as little as possible, 2) Her ranged attack can no longer ricochet from one player to another. Her magic attack however will ricochet between each person. It is highly recommended to pray Protect from Magic at all times, but if you do have Soul Split that is a great way to keep your health up during the battle if you are hitting quite high.Category:Strategies